Moulin Rouge (revised ch 1)
by Ramzee
Summary: This fan fic is for those of you who crave something romantic yet, daring and unusual. This story is about teenagers from all walks of life who grow extremely fond of the teenage mutant ninja turtles and in turn the teenage mutant ninja turtles begin to trust and form a bond with them. Little do the turtles know, that the kids have dared to notice them in a way that the turtles h


**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, there was a girl who went through some very strange things in her life. She endured some very hard times. She wanted to be happy but, instead she was a nobody and a complete reject. She suffered like this for years. There was also a man that she fell desperately in love with and

one day she had hoped to get married to him but, he broke her heart. She swore to herself that she would never forgive him for all the pain and damage that he put her through by leaving her all alone in a world that seemed to be cold and cruel. She would never forgive him. Because of all the terrible things she had suffered, she lost her faith in true love, but deep down inside her heart, she still hoped to believe.

 **MOULIN ROUGE**

 **CHAPTER 1 LADY MARMALADE**

 **I** t is fall time in New York city. The girls made sure to look their best. Four of them are

dressed in the most interesting and skimpy attire. One is half Caucasian and half African and she has on a short light brown fur coat over her silk fushia arm-less top. She also has on a black mini skirt with black high heel

shoes to match. Her hair is in big curls and pulled back at the sides. Her name is Kiya, the " I " in her name is long. The other girl is fully Caucasian and has on a red mini dress, and sure enough red lips and nails to match. Her hair is a nice dramatic black

color. She is wearing red hoops on her ears and red high heel shoes. Her name is Rachel. The other one is also fully Caucasian and has

on a copper mini dress that has spaghetti straps. Her make up from blush to eye shadow

and lip stick are all a soft brush of copper. Her blond hair is crimped. Her name is Jocelyn.

The fourth is fully African and is wearing a nice dark purple mini dress that happens

to be a sort of cheap velvet material. She is wearing dark purple lip color to match her purple dress. The purple flatters her brown

skin and her very dark brown hair. Her hair is in big curls as well. Her name is Michelle. Their ages are 16 to 17 years

old. They are each carrying a big bag that is holding tools for entertaining inside.

They made sure the night is as late as could be, 1:00am in the morning. "It was sure nice

of April to introduce us to her mutant ninja turtle friends." Kiya

comments. "I know right." Rachel replies. "Okay girls, nice and quietly

so that no one can see us." Michelle instructs. Jocelyn giggles excitedly. Michelle uses her rubber gloves to lift off the

sewer pot hole cover. There are no cars about and the people walking the streets are very

few. The girls have plenty of privacy to do something that most women would hardly do.

They made sure that they are very equipped. They each took out four clear plastic bags

per girl. They each used the bags to cover their dainty high heel shoes. It was so exciting

the last time, yet horrifying when the turtles and April had brought them down into the

sewers. Each turtle carried a girl down with him. The girls didn't want to hurt the turtles

feelings about living in a sewer. They knew the turtles were only so far accepted by

Casey Jones and April O' Neal. No other human had ever seen or been in contact with

them before. So, they are nervous enough as it is, never mind bringing a charming

human girl into the picture. The turtles never even dared to approach the idea that a

human girl could ever be attracted to them because they are beasts and freaks of nature

in contrast to their environment. But, these four girls are determined to change all that

tonight. Since it is not their first time down in the sewers, their nerves are a bit more

calm than usual. But still, going down by themselves is another obstacle. But hey, what

are the turtles going to do, be the ones to approach them? The girls had to be the initiator. So, they had to learn to do this by themselves. Michelle is the first one to use her gloved

hands to lift the sewer cover off of the man hole. She takes a deep breath as her three

friends eye her intently. "Here goes." She says and gazes down at the descending iron

bars below her. She takes one last deep breath then starts placing her first foot on one of

the iron bars and placing her hands on the road pavement to steady herself. As she steps

deeper into the sewer, her gloved hands grasp the iron bars that help her descend further

down. All the girls had a chance before to get used to the smell and the dirty

environment, so, it didn't look like an impossible task. The other three girls join

Michelle and head down the iron bars. First Kiya follows, then Rachel and then

Jocelyn. Besides, not all parts of the sewers are completely horrifying. Some parts are

fairly decent and it would have to be if anybody is going to live down there. The rout

that these girls are taking is not too bad either. But it is dark down here in the sewers and the path

does become damp and mucky. That is why they choose not to wear their best attire

down here. The clothes they are wearing could be spared for this unappealing trip. "This

reminds me of King Kong." Michelle says when the girls finally reach the bottom and

jump down off the iron bars. "How?" Kiya asks. "You know, when Carl Denham says

'you think I want to haul a woman around, but the public, bless em, must have a pretty

face to look at'." The other three girls giggle in agreement "Yeah you're right

this is sort of like that huh." Kiya replies. "Yeah and we're Ann Darrow." Jocelyn adds.

Michelle continues "Yeah this is not something the ninja turtles would expect many girls

to do." "Yeah, but then there is April." Rachel points out. Michelle explains "Yes, but

April is adventurous, strong and a tom boy. A woman in a class of her own. I'm talking

about a girly girl." "Oh." Rachel replies in agreement. Michelle continues "Now, are

you guys all ready to begin our 'could be dangerous' trek?" They nod. Jocelyn says "Yes,

but it would be nice to have the turtles carry us through the muck again." "It'll be worth

it." Michelle says as she smiles reassuringly. They turn to face their journey ahead. Just

as they do, it dawns on them that this is going to be far more difficult for a lady than

they think. But then... a strange energy from the deep dark tunnel in front of them begins

to approach them. It is as if a disembodied person could read their thoughts. The girls

are amazed at this phenomenal vibe. They now realize that they are no longer in charge

of this adventure. It's as if the turtles have some invisible part of themselves, some

special energy that could sense that these girls need help. So, the invisible ghosts of the

turtles give them help. Something takes over the mind and emotions of the four human

females and guides them along the way.

They are so happy and relived to know that they are not by themselves in finding the

ninja turtles. When they think this, the phenomenal energy responds back. Their bodies

feel so weightless as they now approach a narrow road of gutter water. But it is so

strange, how the water seems to transform into nothing more than a mysterious pile of

harmless goo. The girls in a light headed trance begin to walk weightlessly into the goo

and practically over it. It's almost as if smoke could have been over the goo because of

the way everything became so mysterious as soon as the phenomenal ghosts of the ninja

turtles showed up. It felt like Christine and the Phantom of the opera. Kindly, the ghosts

helped them sail over the goo and up to the heavy metal volt door that led directly into

the ninja turtles lair. So, they have come to seek out the mysterious creatures of the

night, have they...? Well, now that the girls are here, they are more than free to try and

blend into the mysterious world of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. It's as if the ghosts

gave them this verbal presentation in their heads before they attempt to knock on the

volt door. They exchange glances and then Michelle takes a deep breath and knocks on

the volt door, as loud and heavy as her small knuckles could allow. They wait a few

seconds in anticipation. But...nothing happens. The door doesn't open. Rachel

interrupts Michelle's second attempt and says "Here I'll try." Rachel uses her slightly

larger and heavier knuckles to knock the door. When that fails they figure they need to

use something heavier and louder. So they all use the heels of their shoes and start

kicking and banging on the door as loud as they could. They even try supporting each

other as the others use a leg and heel to try and bang loudly on the heavy metal door. But

it's no use. Then it comes to their attention that, these turtles are hero warriors, not your

every day person that you can just pop in on and visit. They have to keep their identity a

secret, other wise bad guys could find them. "Guys, I don't think the turtles are allowed

to let just about anyone into their lives all willy nilly." Kiya says in deeply sad and

disappointed tone of voice. "Yeah." "I know." "I realize." Their hearts sink into their

chests. The ghosts gave them such a guaranteed feeling. Now it turns out that they have

been brave for nothing. They just want to slump down on the floor, but of cores they

can't. Just as they are about to practically turn to tears, something unexpected happens.

The big heavy metal door starts to screech open. This shocks the girls completely! They

all feel their hearts skip a beat in their chest. But the door just opens slightly. They turn

around to face a slight dark sliver of space separating the door from the entrance. The

girls say nothing but just watch in suspense. A stern and defensive voice comes from

behind the door "Who is it?" It is Leonardo's voice. The girls realize that he must think

they might be foot clan soldiers or anybody that could harm them. So Michelle put him

at ease "It's me Leonardo! Michelle!" The others quickly add "Yeah, it's me Kiya!" "It's

Rachel!" "It's Jocelyn!" Then all of a sudden Leo takes on a completely different

attitude. "Oh, it's just you guys! Come on in!" The girls are feeling the most ecstatic joy

in their hearts at their extremely positive turn of events. Leonardo just causally like a

normal 16 year old male, holds the door open for his friends to come in and just chill-

axe. But then he goes back into vigilante mode and says to his brothers in a calm but

serious tone "It's okay you guys, you can come out of hiding." The girls just realize that

Leo even has his Katanasout and ready just in case. The other boys Michael Angelo,

Raphael and Donatello come out from the shadows in the most interesting way, from the

most interesting places and positions. Of cores, like real ninjas. Their faces are real

serious and their weapons on stand by. All that melts away as soon as they realize they

are in no danger. Now that all those fears are out of the way, they are surprised to see the

girls here and begin to feel at bit nervous. Donatello informs them "Next time you girls

want to come here, there's a special code you have to use alright?" "Oh..." "Yeah we

realize that." "Oh, you know that already?" Donny asks rather surprised. "No, we

mean, we realize that we can't just visit you unexpectedly." Rachelle replies. Oh my

stars! When she talks Raphael feels the most overwhelming rush of strong emotions

come over him. And now come think of it HOT DANG! These girls look...look...Raphael gets tong tied, he can't say it to him self, he can't...Oh they look

SEXY! He is thinking all this and doing a clumsy job of hiding it while his brother Donny is conversing with Kiya about what code they should use when trying to enter the

lair. Leo asks "Raphael, are you feeling okay? Because you're acting extremely weird man." "Uh...uh" Raphael stutters. Rachel is shocked that she could sense what Raphael

is feeling. Her heart feels so happy as she blushes. Raph is absolutely tong tied. Dang it

man! She looks so hot in her red sexy mini dress. And that black hair against her pale

skin and red lips. Darn! What is this girl trying to do to him?! Poor Raph's blood and hormones are boiling more as he becomes more mute and silly by the moment. Leo just

looks at him with a casual weird expression on his face. But Mickey also begins to notice his human girl crush as well. He also get's silly and tong tied at the sight of pretty, sexy Jocelyn in her copper mini dress and her sexxyy make up... and crimpy hair, awe

man! His heart sinks in his chest so badly that the pain is unbearable. What the hell are these girls trying to do to them?! They ought to know that the turtles are a completely different spices and are therefore dreadfully lonely. They cannot make any sort of

contact with the human world what so ever...They have barely managed to accept this. And now these girls just...rub in their faces what they can't have. Again...the ghosts that have been leading the girls starts to emerge and communicate all this from the minds of

the turtles to them. Jocelyn can also sense what's on in Mickey's mind. Jocelyn out loud starts to gasp with her light sweet voice and quickly goes up to Michael Angelo to comfort him. She softly whispers "Mickey...I had no idea that I would make you feel

this way. If I had known, I wouldn't have come dressed like this." He nods his head in understanding. Now that she understood all this, he feels a bit better. Raphael and Rachelle are having a similar conversation. Rachel goes serious and goes to Raph's

side and calms him down as well. She knows she shouldn't say anything because... well, he just can't handle those emotions right now! Thank goodness Kiya is talking to Donny and they are both out side the lair. Donny is teaching her the code. So Leo doesn't have a

chance to get hurt like that, yet. Leo is still standing there watching his brothers have a private conversation with the girls. Michelle is standing beside Leo watching this curiously at first. But then she quickly picks up on what is happening and now realizes the effect both her and Kiya are going to have on Leo and Donny. She wants to spare them that devastating pain. So, she walks away and hides some where that Donny can't

see her. She waits for them to finish discussing the secret code on the mini machine that is beside the volt door. When Kiya comes back into the lair, Michelle grabs her and pulls

her into a dark corner. She whispers "Kiya, I think we have accomplished getting what we want from these turtles far better than we anticipated." Kiya beings to grin, but

Michelle says "No, this is not good. We are breaking their hearts because Raph and Mickey almost had a nervous break down. They can't..." But Donny interrupts "Is...

everything alright over there you two?" He asks this because they are in a dark corner of the lair. "Uh, I'll be with you in a moment Donatello. There are some things I have to discus with Kiya first." "Oh, okay then" Donny replies in his happy easy going manner.

So Michelle safely continues "They can't have too much contact with humans and are..." Right away Kiya understands the whole story. Michelle needs to say no more. The

girls both stare straight ahead. They think carefully about how to approach the other two turtles. Kiya calls out "Donatello, Leo! Come here!" They both eagerly go up to them.

Then Kiya orders "That's it. Don't come any closer." Then she sighs and says "Michelle

and I have something to say to you both. All four of us wanted to dress real nice to come

here and visit you guys. We didn't know that our dressing and grooming might make you

guys...a little nervous around us." Donny and Leo are clueless as to what they are talking about. "What...dress like what?" Leo asks. The females slowly come out of the shadows.

Then, to Donny and Leo's aching surprise they realize what the girls mean. You could see the sudden stab to their hearts when they saw the girls. Kiya and Michelle bend their

heads in shame. Each of them could feel the pain their man or...turtle is in. After sadly looking away from the girls, they turn to face them again. All four of them just stand

there for a moment. The turtles looking at the girls and the girls looking at the turtles.

The turtles did not need to say anything, their facial expression, eyes and energy explain

it all. It all explains that; yes, you human girls can have an effect on us, in a way that is more powerful than you realize. After this moment of silent and intense communication,

the turtles decide to forgive the girls and calm down. Leo finally says "Come on let's go

to the family den and hang out." So, they go to join Raph and Mickey. Leo now

understands what Raph was going through a few moments ago and grows deeply

concerned about his two other brothers. Raphael and Michael still aren't handling the situation so well. They try to continue what they were doing before the girls and banged

on their door. Michael and Raph were on the computer. Mickey is playing video games

and Raph is downloading songs and surfing on the net. But, they can't concentrate now

because of the strong, sensual emotions Rachel and Jocelyn are giving them every few

seconds. Jocelyn and Rachel hardly know what to do about the situation accept slump

against the table that the computers are on and feel pity for the two teenage males. The

girls have already tried every now and then to make conversation with the males but, the

way parts of their body are exposed in the most intoxicating manner is just way too distracting. It's not only that, it's the particular human female that each mutant turtle has a crush on, that is what's placing the head of the mutants on a chopping block. When

Leo, Kiya, Michelle and Donny join them it helps to distract everyone from their problems. "Hey, what's up?" Donny starts to say. "Oh hi man." Mickey replies trying to cheer up. Raph is relaxed in his chair while trying to focus on down loading songs to his

computer. He also has a hard time taking his mind off the girl he loves, because these

three beautiful women still remind him of the one he is trying to get over. But Leo and

Donny try to be the more emotionally strong ones by leading the conversation. They try

to make a light conversation. Donny says "So, what are you guys up too?" Mickey and

Raph find that to be a devastating question. But, the girls try to come to their rescue.

Rachel and Jocelyn both answer at the same time. Jocelyn replies "Oh well, you know

Mickey seems to be very good at video games." Then she giggles playfully. That sort of cheers Mickey up as he answers "Oh yeah dude I'm playing Super Mario and I was like,

totally kicking the green lizard dude's butt...Well, until now." Then that got him back into his depression again. Rachel tries to say "Yeah I like the songs Raphael is downloading." But, then that is a weak attempt at cheering Raphael up, but he starts to

lighten up for her sake and chuckles it off. His cool personality is now starting to show. Jocelyn looks to Leo who returns her gaze with one that replies 'Yeah, you girls really

got yourselves into quite a mess.' So, now Donny and Leo don't know what to say any more to ease this kind of tension. Then...something comes to the mind of Kiya and Michelle.


End file.
